The invention relates to an elevator comprising an elevator car and a suspension arrangement for suspending and/or driving an elevator car, which suspension arrangement comprises at least one suspension member.
Usually, these suspension members are a set of parallel independent elevator ropes, often steel wire ropes, coated or uncoated, but sometimes also belts, cogged belts, V-belts, chains and other suspension member geometries with a fibre or steel structure and possibly coatings made of plastics, rubber, textile or compounds thereof. The suspension member is used for at least partly suspending and/or moving the elevator car.
In elevator use most of these suspension members need any kind of suspension member component which is applied to the suspension member for affecting the physical properties thereof, as e.g. the frictional properties which are important in co-action with a traction sheave. Often these components are lubricants or grease being used to keep the suspension member smooth and to prolong its lifetime. As there are different types of suspension members different types of suspension member components are to be used which are configured to be used only with a special type of suspension member. This technology of the invention is per se known e.g. from WO 2010/133768. As the suspension member component essentially affects important properties of the suspension arrangement, e.g. the friction of the interface suspension member/traction sheave it is important not to use the wrong component in connection with a certain suspension member. The use of the wrong lubricant may lead to undue friction loss which again might result in uncontrolled rope slipping. This may have severe consequences related to elevator safety and also impacts the elevator performance as e.g. the car stopping accuracy etc.